The Pain Is Relieved
by Inu-rose
Summary: Stupid title, I know, but oh well. This is the sequel to 'That cold December first.' Please R&R.


Inu-rose: Hey guys! This is the sequel to 'That cold December first,'

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH.

Inu-rose: On with the fic!

XXXXXXXXXX THREE YEARS LATER XXXXXXXXXXX

Touya watched Yukina dance in the snow from Spirit world. Even though she wasn't smiling, _he_ was.

He loved watching her play and dance.

His pale, blue eyes made their way over to Koenma who was fiddling with his paper work. "Well, Touya, I have good news." he said, taking a few sucks on his pacifier.

Touya turned to the ruler. "What is it?" he asked coldly. Ever since his death he had been more distant.

He needed Yukina...

"We might be able to revive you. But it would take a great matter of time and patients." Koenma said firmly, glancing up at the now wide-eyed Touya.

"What do I need to do?" Touya asked softly.

"It's not what _you_ need to do," Touya blinked. "It's what _Yukina_ needs to do. Like Yusuke, you need the kiss of life. Yukina in this case would be your Keiko."

"So what's the problem?" Touya asked.

Koenma shuffled his papers nervously. "Your body is buried. We'd need someone to dig it up."

Touya sighed and looked down. "How long might this take?" he asked.

Koenma shrugged. "I don't know."

Touya glanced back at his koi.

"I'll wait as long as it takes..." he whispered finally.

---With Yukina ---

Yukina quickly rolled up a snow ball and chucked it at Keiko's head.

Keiko giggled and threw one at Shizuru.

The three were in the middle of a great snowball fight, Yukina, of course, in the lead.

"Yukina?"

Yukina turned at her name, thus recieving a snowball in the back of the head.

Botan stood there, holding her breifcase. Her eyes were sullen.

"Can I have a word with you? Alone?" she asked.

Yukina nodded, dropping the ice she was holding, and followed Botan into the temple.

Botan sighed and opened the breifcase. Koenma was on the other end.

"Hello Yukina. I have some important news to tell you." he said, holding up some papers.

Yukina blinked. "What kind of news?" she asked.

"Well...I'll let you be the judge of that. It seems that we can revive Touya."

Yukina's heart skipped a beat.

Revive Touya... the words echoed in her mind.

Her eyes suddenly looked almost possesed as all of the memories of her and Touya came flooding back.

Two tiny tears appeared in the corners of her crimson orbs.

"When did you learn this?"

"Just today."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Yukina if you just wait a minute--" Koenma was cut off as Yukina began to shout.

"I'VE WAITED THREE DAMN YEARS FOR YOU KOENMA! I'm not giving you any more time!" she cried, smacking the screen.

"Oh dear..." Botan murmured, holding a hand over her mouth.

"Don't overreact, Yukina. Just calm yourself." Koenma said, uneasily.

Yukina began to cry. "How can you tell me not to overreact? I've been by myself, tossing and turning to get to sleep. Trying to get the memory of his death out of my head!"

"Yukina..." Botan whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You have to revive him. I'll do anything..." Yukina sobbed.

Koenma gave her a look of sympathy. "You've missed him, haven't you?" he asked gently.

Yukina nodded, wiping away some tears with the back of her hand. "Very much."

Koenma leaned back in his chair, thinking of a way he could do this.

He finally sighed, and leaned back towards the screen.

"Botan, I want you to get Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Yukina into Spirit World as soon as possible." he said.

Botan nodded. "Anything else, sir?" she asked.

Koenma nodded.

"Bring a shovel."

---- At Spirit World ----

"Damnit, I don't know why the toddler needs me of all days. It's December for cryin' out loud!" Yusuke complained.

Kurama elbowed Yusuke in the stomach. "We're doing this for Yukina-chan. She's been through a lot the past few years, so we're going to help her." he hissed.

Yusuke paled. "Right." he whimpered.

Hiei said nothing, but he did look back at Yukina now and then.

Her friendly eyes were now distant and sad.

Her warm face hadn't been graced with a smile for years.

Her beautiful face was pale and tearstained.

He couldn't stand seeing her like this. It was too much for one to bear.

Even Hiei.

He slowed his pace and caught up with Yukina.

She looked up at him, but turned away and kept silent.

Hiei sighed. "Yukina--" he began, but Yukina cut him off.

"Don't say it."

Hiei blinked. "Say what?"

"Don't you dare say 'I'm sorry.'"

Hiei felt something grip at his conscious.

That was exactly what he was going to say!

He was about to speak again when Yukina filled in. "Sorry won't help. Besides, you did nothing wrong. If we're lucky, Touya-koi will be revived." she looked up at him, forcing a grin.

Hiei mentally questioned the force in her grin, but let her be.

"We're here..." Botan said quietly.

She walked up to the big red doors and knocked.

"Who's there?" the speaker asked.

"Botan."

As if on cue, the two doors opened slowly, and the gang walked in.

The castle hadn't changed at all.

Ogres running about, paperwork flying everywhere.

Same old, same old.

They walked up to Koenma's office and opened the door.

There sat the miniature ruler, behind a stack of papers.

"Ah...there you are. Sit down," he said, gesturing towards some chairs he had set up.

They took their seats and listened to what he had to say next.

"Well, as you know, Touya had passed away four years ago,"

Botan gave Yukina's shoulder a reasurring squeeze before Koenma continued.

"His body was buried. In order for Yukina to do the kiss of life, we must dig up the body."

Yusuke flinched, a little disgusted. "We have to WHAT?" he asked.

"Dig up his body. You must do so before tomorrow afternoon. Understood?" Koenma asked sternly.

The gang nodded in unison.

"Very well. You may go. Except you, Yukina. I think there's something you might want to see."

Yukina stepped towards Koenma carefully. "Yes?"

Koenma held up a small necklace.

Yukina stared at it and gasped.

The pendant was a small blue snowflake, while the chain was silver.

It was her necklace. The one that she had given to Touya.

She cradled it in her palms. "I thought I had lost this..." she murmured.

Koenma smiled. "Genkai found it while she was looking through his belongings. She knew you'd want it and sent it to me."

"Thank you Koenma," she said, putting the necklace on.

---- With the Gang ----

Yusuke was in the middle of digging Touya's grave. "This ::pant:: isn't ::pant:: as easy ::pant:: as it ::pant:: seems." he croaked.

Kurama rolled his eyes. "Here, let me do it," he said, shoveling the dirt with ease.

Yusuke sighed and sat next to Hiei on an old log.

"So... Hiei. If Touya comes back, are you going to except the fact that he's probably going to be Yukina's mate?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm not going to answer your stupid questions," Hiei said flatly.

Yusuke smirked. "Defensive, aren't we?" he asked.

Hiei grit his teeth, resisting the urge to pound Yusuke's head in.

Just as he was about to make Yusuke swallow his fist, Yukina came running towards them.

Kurama finally finished as she got to the grave.

"Who's going to lift the body?" Yukina asked.

Everyone glanced at each-other.

Hiei finally sighed. "I'll do it." he mumbled,walking to the grave.

He slowly crawled into it and lifted Touya's body gently from the hole.

Yukina's eyes lit up with happiness. "Thank you, everyone. Thank you!" she said, looking Touya over.

His feet were glowing a light gold.

She smiled, and leaned down to kiss him.

Her lips were finally placed on top of his.

--- At Spirit World ---

Koenma smiled. "Well Touya. Are you ready to go home?" he asked.

Touya nodded and smiled as well. "Always was."

---- Graveyard ----

Yukina finally pulled back.

Touya's eyes slowly fluttered open.

He sat up slowly and smiled.

"Yukina?" he asked.

Yukina felt a few tears of pure joy roll down her cheeks as she flung herself into his arms.

"TOUYA!" She cried, burying her head into his neck.

Touya rubbed her back in a comforting mannor.

"Shh....shh...it's alright..." he murmured.

Yusuke and the others were shooed out of the cemetery by a cat-faced Botan.

Yukina looked up and did something she didn't do for years.

She smiled.

Touya smiled as well, and captured her in another lip-lock.

She moaned into the kiss, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her waist.

The two finally seperated for air.

"I love you, Yukina."

"I love you too, Touya,"

And the two left the cemetery, laughing the whole way back to Genkai's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inu-rose: Well? What did you think? Please comment! Thank you!


End file.
